Kyoko Matarin
Kyoko Matarin is a quiet wanderer of great power. Her past is a mystery she loves to exaggerate her origins greatly. She was born in a quiet town in Fiore, where everyone was quiet, her ma and pa were also very quiet so she assumed that is the way everyone was in the world was like. This is an exaggeration she's always been good at conversation she just chooses not to talk when others want her to. The only thing that's correct about her origin is that those who use slayer magic killed her parents, she has never liked them since. She is well known as the Twin Colored Icy Devil due to her magics and love of ice creams, along with her hair and eye colors. She is known for being really difficult to hit, and her taunts are equally known and hated by many she's faces and defeated. Appearance She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle of the bottom, exposing her sides. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her eyes tend to change color to different shades of brown and pink sometimes white, as she has no control over it she has no idea what the color of her eyes are unless she looks in a mirror. Personality Kyoko has been shown to have a very serious stature, she at times can be very business like even Curtsy when needed. She is very clever in how she does thinks, everything she does has a purpose no matter how small. She is very tactful she has outsmarted and beaten opponents that are stronger then her many times and loved gloating about it silently to herself. She has a love of mysteries and is always seeking strong mages to test her strength against. She tends to remain silent letting her actions and motions speak for her, but if she needs to she will speak. She has been known to be very confident & Smug, and known to silently mock her opponents in a very annoying manner, to her opponents she is very annoying, yet she loves making her opponents annoyed. She greatly enjoys the company of friends, and has a love of ice cream. She does not believe Dragons or Demons exist, so she thinks Dragon slayers or Devil slayers have no point and has a very deep hatred of them. Due to her prideful nature she greatly loathes losing to anyone be it friend or foe at times she may blank out the defeat and think she won by default. Synopsis History Equipment *'The Icy Dance'- The Icy Dance is Kyoko's umbrella which does have a sword hidden in it but she only uses it in emergencies. She uses her umbrella to block or push back her opponents. The material the umbrella is made of is very strange it is capable of blocking fire completely and leave no damage to the umbrella and is generally unaffected by magic. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Kyoko has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. If by chance she overexerts herself she may be temporarily blinded due to a genetic condition that is common in her family when she has no magic she can not see for a while and her eyes loss all their color. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 very strange aspects. Her speed is greatly enhanced plus with her slowing magic it is very difficult to land a hit on her without her dodging or delivering a devastating counterattack. Her strength isn't something to underestimate either, she has incredible strength and knows how to use it. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- She is well known through out Fiore as one of the best martial artist throughout fiore, she utilizes a very strange fighting style she calls the Tricky dancing maiden, a style which varies with great offense and defense, a style meant for getting on your opponents nerves by being untouchable yet be able to inflict damage onto them. *'Master Weapon User'- She is a master umbrella user, while an umbrella is a very unorthodox fighting tool she uses it to great effect. She is also skilled in sword fighting although she does not have a sword, her umbrella has a sword hidden in it. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. *Reflector- Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. She uses Reflector as a means of avoiding getting hit by any weapon that she has to face or to redirect attacks away or back at her opponents. *Mirror Magic- This Magic utilizes mirrors. The user of this Magic creates mirrors and can use it to reflect attacks or trap enemies. She uses this magic to trick her opponents and cause them to attack mirrors or waste their magic. *Slowing Magic- It is a type of Magic which allows the user to slow down their opponent by employing a time-affecting Magic which affects the opponents' perception of time. With their opponents' delayed reactions, the user can move in and attack freely before the opponent has a chance to counter it. She uses this magic while up close to avoid her opponents attacks and hit them with attacks of her own, this gets on others nerves especially due to her prideful and confident nature, she uses this to fuel the idea that she cannot be hit. *Teleportation Magic- This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. She uses this to in short avoid enemy attacks entirely, you cannot hit what isn't there. *Ice-Make-is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. This magic she's had since she was a child, she learned it from her parents before their death at the hands of an ice Devil slayer, who made it near impossible to defend themselves from the slayer. Gallery Trivia *Her appearance and umbrella are based off of Neo from Rwby Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Ice-Make User Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Purple Phoenix